


The middle

by zakari_little_lion



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakari_little_lion/pseuds/zakari_little_lion
Summary: Amelia just can't handle her girlfriend and daughter's cuteness overload so she decides to do something about it.





	The middle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Since english still isn't my first language, I wanna apologize for the mistakes already because I'm sure there are plenty. Please tell me if you spot anything weird so I can correct it :) Anyway, have a great day and I hope that you'll like it!

“Is that my sweater?” asked Amelia to her girlfriend, her eyebrows furrowing as she scanned her phone screen with more focus.

Arizona looked down at the cozy dark blue top she was wearing and shrugged. “Maybe,” she said deceitfully.

The brunette raised an eyebrow at her, suspicious. She _knew_ it was her sweater. “Maybe?”

“Definitely,” Arizona admitted and grinned mischievously. “It’s comfort clothing,” she justified with a freakishly cute smile that made Amelia’s heart skip a beat.

“My sweatshirt is _comfort_ clothing?”

“Yes. It’s all warm and snuggly. Plus, it smells like you,” the blonde pulled at the sweater’s collar and breathed in, the smell of coffee and rainstorm and something uniquely Amelia overwhelming her nostrils. Gosh, she missed having the real thing by her side, but that would have to do for now.

The neurosurgeon chuckled playfully at her, “I’ve been gone only three days, babe.”

“Still. We miss you.”

“We?” she asked, curious.

Arizona turned her phone’s screen and the brunette saw Sofia sleeping, star-fishing really, next to the blonde at the brunette’s usual spot. Her long hair was spread all around her pillow and her pacifier was tucked safely in her mouth. Amelia could make out the tail of her cuddly monkey toy within reaching distance of the kiddo.

Seeing a way too long to belong to five years old sleeve poking out of the sheet, the brunette laughed. “Is she wearing one of my sweaters too?”

The blonde turned the screen back on her face and propped herself back comfortably against the headboard. “What can I say? We’re both big fans,” she replied with a cheesy smile.

“You guys look cute. This neuro conference thingy sucks,” she sighed. “I’m never letting my stupid brother talking me into one again. I wish I was there with you,” Amy pouted and it made Arizona want to jump through the phone screen and kiss the pout away.

“Wish you were here too. Especially dressed in _that_ outfit,” Arizona flirted and her upper tooth bit her lower lip.

Amelia looked down at herself and realized that her chest was only covered by her bra. She brought her phone closer so the blonde could only see her face.

“Perv,” she teased playfully.

“Appreciative,” Arizona smiled cheekily.

The neurosurgeon was about to reply when she saw her girlfriend yawned.

“Tired?” she asked instead.

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna hang up just yet. I feel like we just got on the phone.”

“How about you prop up your phone on the nightstand and you let me talk your ear off about my boring day until you fall asleep?”

Arizona smiled at her sleepily. “Would you mind?”

Amelia saddened a tad and blamed the feed’s bad quality for it. She knew her girlfriend’s eyes were shining with affection and drowsiness, yet she couldn’t witness it since she was pixelated.

She shook her head and waited for the blonde’s to be all set up. Warm sweater filling her nose with her lover’s smell, her daughter by her side and the brunette’s soothing voice jamming up the room, Arizona was quick to fall into Morpheus’ arms.

* * *

 

The very next day, Arizona was getting into her scrubs when Meredith walked into the lockers.

“Hi Robbins,” she greeted happily.

Arizona looked up from tying her shoes and saw a visibly tired Meredith. Dark circles were starting to form under her friend’s eyes. Guess she wasn’t the only one missing her other half.

“Good morning Dr. Grey,” she grinned back.

“You look tired,” the dirty blond said as she changed into her work clothes.

“Yeah, you’re the one to talk,” Arizona teased lightly.

“Tell me about it,” the general surgeon deadpanned. “I’m so not used to sleeping alone anymore. I had to coerce Bailey into sleeping with me last night. Zola didn’t want to and I didn’t want to risk waking the baby monster up.”

Arizona giggled. “I do the same with Sofia,” she confessed. “What would we do if we didn’t have the kids?”

“I know, right?” Meredith laughed. “Hey, you’re not on call tomorrow night, are you?”

Arizona furrowed her brow. “No, why?”

“You guys should come over. We finally bought Mario Kart, this calls for friends and a sleepover.”

“Sure. We could use an hour or two away from glooming,” she joked. “Sof and I will bring a chocolate cake.”

“Now, that’s a party,” Meredith said happily.

* * *

 

It turned out their little party was a total blast.

Arizona took care of Ellis most of the night, happy to be around the giggling healthy cute baby while Meredith was enjoying a little pause from her. She loved her baby to death, but with Derek absence, no one was here to relay her, and there were only so much tears and poops and baby tantrums she could handle without going crazy.

To their moms’ surprise, the kids had minimal fighting over the video game. Though they were full of sugar from the pizza and Sofia’s chocolate cake, they all went down without much of a fight.

Once they were all asleep, Meredith and Arizona opened a bottle of wine, happily chatting in the living room.

“Don’t you think Derek and Amy seem closer these last few days?” Arizona asked.

“Totally, it’s weird.” Meredith agreed wholeheartedly. “I mean, before taking off, they were fighting all day long, every day about anything and everything. Now? He won’t shut up about her!” Meredith said as she gestured wildly and then realized. “Wait, that sounded bad.” She frowned deeply and Arizona chuckled at the general surgeon’s attitude. “I meant that in a good day. I’m happy that they’re getting along now but it’s weird.”

“I know what you mean. It’s nice though, do you think it’ll stick once they get back?”

“I hope so. It’d be enjoyable to have you guys over without them fighting about the right way to cook meat on the barbecue.”

Arizona laughed, remembering that insane day where Amelia and Derek had fought about the proper way to cook the chicken kebabs for almost one hour. Eventually, Arizona had decided to just take over the barbecue, and had sent both adults on a time out. It had been one hell of an uncomfortable lunch.

“It would definitely be nice.”

A whole bottle of wine down and a few respective yawns later, both women were quite ready to hit the bed.

“Come on, let’s go to sleep. We have to get up and take the kids to school tomorrow,” Meredith suggested.

“Huh, don’t talk about waking up,” Arizona groaned and Meredith laughed at her reaction.

They walked into Meredith’s room and the general surgeon landed her a tank top and sweatpants to sleep in.

“Good night Mer,” said Arizona as she was about to walk out of Meredith’s room towards the guest room.

She frowned, “Where you goin’ Robbins?”

“Umm, guest room?”

“Don’t be silly. You don’t have your crutches and your girlfriend’s not here to escort your sorry drunken ass to the bathroom when you’re not feeling so fine anymore in the middle of the night,” she chuckled drunkenly. “Sleep here,” she motioned to her bed with her head. Seeing her friend’s hesitance, she added, “Plus, if you sleep here, it means I don’t have to invade Bailey’s bed because I feel lonely.”

“Isn’t his bed too small?” Arizona giggled, picturing her friend contorting herself to get in properly.

“It iiiiiiiiis,” the dirty blonde whined. “My feet are totally dangling outside,” she pouted.

Arizona giggled and slipped in the bed, too tired to really argue anyway. “Fine, I’ll be your Derek tonight.”

“Maybe we could draw you a beard,” Meredith joked and joined the blonde under the covers.

“Shut up, drunkie!”

“Takes one to know one.”

“Fuck you,” the blonde kidded and both women giggled. Arizona turned on her side to look at her friend, “I’ll be your Derek but at one condition.”

“What?”

“You be Amelia.”

Meredith raised one eyebrow, as if it was a serious offer that needed thinking over and they weren’t both drunk out of their right mind. “Amelia’s big spoon or little spoon?”

“Have you ever seen her sleepin’? She’s so small, she’s like a cute peaceful little baby caterpillar. Of course, she’s the little spoon!”

“Deal then! Derek’s a big spoon.”

* * *

 

Meredith woke up to her blaring alarm and a hangover. Without opening her eyes, she moved her arms around until she felt the annoying device beneath her fingertips.

“Turn it off,” said a sleepy but definitely female voice from behind her before she had a chance of shutting her phone off.

Meredith was suddenly very awake and alert. A slender arm was dropped around her midsection and obviously-not-Derek cuddled up closer behind her, squeezing her softly into a safe and confident embrace. She slowly turned around, a little panicky. She let out a big sigh of relief when she saw blond hair and Arizona’s face.

“Amy, baby,” the blonde whined and tangled her leg with what she thought were Amelia’s ones. “Off. Too loud.”

Meredith giggled and turned off her phone. “Good morning, Robbins.”

The blonde froze, and though her eyes were still shut closed, the general surgeon could see the worry written all over her face.

Arizona opened them reluctantly as she pulled away from the warm body. She was surprised to find Meredith. If she wasn’t so dozy, she might have made fun of her friend’s terrible bed head.

“Meredith?” she asked confused as she looked around, taking in the room. She quickly recognized Meredith and Derek’s room. She tried to remember last night, but it was quite fuzzy. Mario Kart, wine, too much wine, giggling, sleep. “What happened?” she asked, still tensed.

“Relax. We drank too much and fell asleep. And you like morning cuddles apparently.”

“Fuck, sorry. I didn’t mean too,” Arizona apologized.

“It’s quite alright,” Meredith laughed it off. “Clearly, I can see why Amelia’s always so radiant in the mornings. She has a great cuddle buddy at home,” she winked at the blonde, who blushed. “We better get up or else we’re going to be late to school.”

“I’ll get the girls and you’ll get Bailey and Ellis?”

“Sure.”

Thirty minutes later, everyone was dressed, had eaten, had brushed their teeth and was more or less ready to face the day ahead. Arizona offered to drive Zola and Sofia to school while Meredith headed to the hospital with Bailey and Ellis.

“You should come over to breakfast more often, Arizona,” said Zola.

“Why is that, kiddo?”

“Cause you make bunny pancakes. Mommy can’t make pancakes and Daddy only makes regular ones.”

“Mommy makes them all the time,” Sofia said proudly. “Maybe she can teach your Daddy? Right, Mommy?”

“Of course, baby.”

* * *

 

Meredith had agreed to pick up Derek and Amelia from the airport. When she arrived, she was surprised to find the both of them sitting on the chairs, giggling around. It was refreshing sight to see those two do anything besides arguing, the general surgeon sure hope it’d carry on like this. Maybe this week-long trip had been a good thing for them after all.

As soon as Zola and Bailey spotted them, they went loose and ran towards them, shrieking Daddy and Auntie Amy to anyone who would listen.

Both adults knelt to greet them, only to be knocked over by the kids. As Bailey hugged his daddy, a few tears fell down. The week had been really hard for him. Zola being older, she was more independent and understood the situation better.

Ellis didn’t really understand what was happening but she was quite happy to just bask into the attention her Auntie Amelia and her Daddy were giving her.

“Hey, do you think you guys could drop me off at the hospital?” Amelia asked.

Meredith furrowed her brows, “Already? You’ve landed for all twenty minutes.”

“We can make a detour. Amy got something important to do,” Derek conceded.

Meredith frowned and shot her husband a ‘what-the-fuck-is-going-on-here’ look which he replied with a ‘I-ll-tell-you-all-about-it-later’ look.

They dropped her off, Derek saying “You got this, sis’” with a kind smile and care in his eyes to his sister.

As soon as she walked in, Amelia headed off straight to daycare to see her little Sofia. She dumped her luggage next to Sofia’s stuff and entered the room.

The kid was building a tower with the wooden bricks when Amelia spotted her. She was sporting a red dress and her hair was pulled into an elaborate hair do that would have taken her an hour to do but must have taken her girlfriend’s talented fingers five minutes.

The neurosurgeon waited until the kid had put her brick on the top to kneel behind her and put her hands in front of her eyes.

“Guess who?” she asked.

“AMY!” The little brunette turned around and threw herself in Amelia’s arms, hiding her face into her neck. “You’re back.”

“I am. You won’t get rid of me that easily sweetheart,” she joked and kissed Sofia’s forehead. “How are you?”

“All better now you’re here!” Sofia said sweetly and Amelia felt her heart fluttered at her words.

“Gosh, Mommy has to stop watering that plant, you’re growing way too fast!”

Sofia giggled into her neck. “It’s only been a week.”

“Yes, but that makes a whole seven days without seeing my little monkey.”

Sofia didn’t reply, instead burying her head deeper into the neurosurgeon’s neck, taking in the feeling of being back into Amelia’s protective and maternal hug.

“How about we get you out of daycare and we go surprise Mommy in her office?”

Sofia nodded eagerly against her.

“Go get your stuff,” she said and Sofia hugged her a little harder before letting her go totally.

Coat on and bag on her shoulders, the little girl put her arms up, asking to the neurosurgeon to carry her which she did happily. Not without some efforts, she succeeded to balance Sofia in one arm and her luggage in the other.

“Should we get warm chocolate while we wait for Mommy to come out of surgery?” asked Amelia while she rubbed her chin, as if she wasn’t sure of her decision.

“Yeah! And maybe you should get somethin’ for mommy too?”

“Good idea baby,” the brunette kissed her daughter’s forehead, glad to see her altruistic personality coming out a little more and more every day. She felt like a proud mama. “What should we take?”

“Donut?”

“Donut it is then.”

While they stood in line waiting, Sofia couldn’t stop babbling all about her week to the neurosurgeon, even though they had had each other on the phone almost every night. But Amelia couldn’t bring herself to stop her, not when Sofia looked so damn ecstatic. Gosh, she had missed the kid.

Their hot drinks and snacks in the little brunette’s hands, they passed by the board only to see that Arizona still had one more hour in OR 7 before calling it a day and they walked into the blonde’s office.

As the blonde approached her office, she could hear giggles coming from inside. She frowned and opened her office door, she was quite surprised to see Sofia and Amelia on her couch. She felt her heart skipped a beat and was left dumbfounded, her brain trying to come up with words but instead opening and closing her mouth repeatedly in shock.

“Surprise Mommy!” Sofia shrieked.

“Hi,” the neurosurgeon said with a goofy smile as she got up.

Not quite sure she had recovered her voice yet, the pediatric surgeon pulled her into a breath-taking and bone-crushing hug. Amelia was really here. Slim yet strong arms around her waist, shiny dark hair caressing the side of her face, that coffee and rainstorm smell filling up her nose, her curves fitting just right against her lover’s one… It was all here, and fuck, did it felt good to have it all back in her arms after a week.

A few moments later, she was finally able to communicate.

“I thought you were coming back tonight! What are you doing here?”

“I might have lied,” Amelia admitted and received a swat on the arm. “I wanted to surprise you!” she explained.

“Consider me surprised, asshole,” muttered Arizona lovingly and squeezed her harder, if that was even possible.

“Do you like your surprise?” asked Sofia.

“I like it very much sweetie,” replied the blonde.

Arizona kissed her slowly on the mouth, trying to convey how much she had missed Amelia while still being child appropriate. Amelia’s hands found hers, their fingers interlacing and the brunette squeezed them before pulling back from the kiss. Deep blue eyes bored bright blue ones languidly.

“Missed you,”

“Missed you too,”

“Missed you three,” Sofia giggled.

“Oh yeah?” asked Amelia and Arizona could see a spark of mischief in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Know who missed you four, Sof?”

Sofia frowned, obviously focused trying to find out who but coming up empty. “Who?”

“The tickle monster!”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the brunette’s devious fingers were tickling her side until happy tears were rolling down her cheeks. Arizona looked at the two, row happiness appearing on her features unconsciously for the first time in a week.

* * *

 

As soon as they got home, the neurosurgeon unpacked her luggage, putting her clothes into the washing machine and tidying up her things. As she got out of a warm shower, she was pleasantly surprised to found Arizona and Sofia cooking, the kiddo sitting on the counter.

Her still-damp hair was pulled in a messy bun on top of her head, dark rings under her eyes visible now since she was make up free and her pajamas on. Arizona could feel her heart melt at the sight.

The brunette came up behind her, her arms wrapped around her midsection as she buried her head into honeyed blond hair.

“Smells good,” she said referring to both, Arizona and dinner.

“Mommy and I are makin’ your favorite! Salmon pasta with a pinch of love,” Sofia said sweetly with a proud smile.

Arizona and Amelia both giggled at her comment.

“I see you’ve inherited your mommy’s natural charm,” the brunette said and yawned.

“You look exhausted baby.”

“Probably jetlag,” she conceded and buried her head in deeper, until she was surrounded by warmth and the familiar homey feeling she got around Sofia and Arizona.

“Why don’t you go lie down a bit? We’ll wake you up for dinner.”

“Mh-okay,” the brunette agreed sleepily.

“Mommy, can I go nap with Amy?” asked their daughter.

Though Sofia hadn’t really verbalized much how much she had miss the brunette and tried not to let the others knew how much it affected her, Arizona knew the last week had been quite hard for her, so she understood why Sofia was so clingy with her girlfriend when she was usually not a particularly touchy-feely kid.

“Of course,” the blonde kissed her daughter’s forehead.

Amelia kissed the blonde’s shoulder and let go of her, yawning again. The neurosurgeon opened up her arms in front of Sofia.

“Hop in munchkin’. Next stop: snuggle station.”

The kid leaped into her arms happily. As they got comfortable into the bed, which basically consisted in the child laying on top of Amelia, Sofia fisted the adult’s pajamas top.

“I missed you a lot Amy,” the little brunette whispered shyly.

“I missed you a lot too, baby. I’m really glad to be back,” Amelia couldn’t help but pulled her in a little closer to her.

One of her hand wandered into Sofia’s soft long brown and softly caressed her scalp until she fell asleep.

* * *

 

“Geez, a girl could get used to this,” Amelia sighed happily as she rubbed her full belly, feeling the food baby she was now sporting under her pullover.

Arizona rolled her eyebrows while her daughter giggled.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone eat that much since we last watched Shriek and he’s an ogre,” Arizona teased her and Sofia giggled harder, hiding her face into her hands.

“Not nice,” the brunette replied petulantly and pouted, her bottom lip sticking out.

“I never said I was nice,” Arizona murmured teasingly with a mischievous smile and a spark of naughtiness in her bright blue eyes.

Her girlfriend groaned as she felt a shiver ran along her spine. “You’re evil, Robbins,” she accused pleasantly.

The blonde winked at her and got up. “Come on, let’s clean up. Someone still needs a bath if I remember right.”

“Can Amy give it to me?” Sofia asked as they all were clearing up.

Amy pretended to think it over. “I don’t know Sof. You seemed pretty entertained when Mommy called me an ogre…”

The kid hugged her knees and grinned toothily at her. “Please!?”

“I guess I can’t say no to that face now, can I?” she faked being annoyed, looking down at the kiddo.

“I know I can’t,” Arizona said and kissed both of her brunettes’ foreheads. “Go ahead. I’ll join you once I finished washing the pans.”

“Thanks babe,” Amelia kissed her girlfriend. “Bath-time it is then.”

Sofia took her hand and they went to get her stuff.

When the blonde entered their bathroom, water was everywhere since Sofia’s boats had apparently gotten into an accident, which of course resulted in big waves and a lot of splashing around. The family played happily for a while but as the water bath became colder, the kiddo grew more tired alongside.

She let both women squeezed her into her pajamas as her fatigue increased.

“Can you read me my story tonight?” she asked as she looked toward Amelia.

Arizona felt a little upset and hurt by how much Sofia solicited her girlfriend today and felt a little left out of their private party but she tried to put it aside, knowing it was just the backlash of Amelia being away and finally being back.

Amelia seemed to spot her discomfort anyway and sent Sofia to her room, telling her she would join her in a minute.

She pulled at Arizona’s belt loops to pull her closer.

“Hey, what’s up?” she asked, concern evident in her voice.

Arizona let out a big sigh. “It’s stupid.”

“Feelings are never stupid, someone really smart told me that once,” Amelia said, referring to Arizona.

“Using my words against me?”

“I feel like I’m entitled. You did call me an ogre today after all,” the brunette joked.

“It’s just that Sofia hasn’t left your side all day. It’s almost I’m like non-existent to her since you got back. And I know that it’s normal, you were absent a week. It’s healthy even that she seeks your comfort, I just feel a little left aside is all. I think the lack of sleep and the pressure are catching up on me, so I’m feeling crankier than usual. I’ll be better once I get a good night of sleep with my girlfriend by my side.”

“Is that really what you think baby? Are you insane?” Amelia said, oh ever so subtle. “That kid is so much in love with her mommy. It was her idea to buy you a donut. It didn’t even cross my mind, and it made me feel a little foolish for not thinking about it to be honest. And let me tell you, while we were in line, it was all about “Mommy and I this”, “me and mommy that,” she wouldn’t stop talking about what awesome stuff you guys did this last week. If anything, _I_ should feel left out, you guys seemed to have so much fun while I was away,” Amelia fake pouted.

The blonde’s arms looped around her midsection and her hands settled in her lower back.“Yeah, like we weren’t miserable here without you.”

“Now quit the sad look woman,” the brunette said firmly but kindly. “I’mma read our little monkey whatever book we agree on. By the looks of it, it’ll only be like, five pages before she falls asleep. And then, I’m going to join you in bed and we’re going to make love because I love you and it’s been a week and after that, we’re going to cuddle because we’re both extremely snuggle-deprived. “

“I like your plan,” Arizona smiled toothily.

“See you in ten,” Amelia playfully swatted her girlfriend’s butt and went to Sofia’s room.

* * *

 

As Arizona was waiting in their bedroom for Amelia to come, she laid in a provocative way on the bed, a new nightgown on. A very flattering lacy nightgown. Which she knew Amelia would love.

After 10 minutes of waiting and turning around trying to find the sexiest yet comfortable position, she decided to get up and investigate. She grabbed her robe and went to Sofia’s room.

The blonde felt her heart melt at the sight in front of her, both brunettes were fast asleep, Sofia cuddled up against Amelia’s shoulder that had her own arm wrapped protectively around her. Her girlfriend’s cheek was leaned on top of her daughter’s head, the book she once held spread open on the bed.

Arizona cleaned up the book and kissed both of their foreheads before turning off the light and escaping the bedroom as quietly as she could.

She discarded her lingerie piece and slipped on Amelia’s sweater once more.

* * *

 

Arizona was woken up by delicate inquisitive lips peppering her tender neck with kisses. The sun outside was poking out shyly and left a few rays of sunshine caressing her face, not bright enough yet to be harsh. Her eyes still closed, the pediatric surgeon turned around on her back and she felt her girlfriend’s body slowly made its way on top of her, their curves laying flat against each other so they could finally feel every curve the other had to offer for the first time in a week.

Letting out a happy sigh, Arizona tilted her head to present the brunette more unexplored flesh. She felt a shiver ran up along her spine and soon enough, hard nipples and dampness were starting to manifest themselves and were yearning for those lips.

Eventually, Amelia’s ministrations stopped and Arizona moaned, disgruntled.

“Hello darlin’,” the neurosurgeon husked against her girlfriend’s neck.

Her warm breath sent goose bumps all over the blonde and left Amelia with a feeling of accomplishment and pride knowing she was the one having this effect on Arizona. She couldn’t help but kiss her neck one last time.

“I’m sorry I feel asleep with Sofia,” she apologized as Arizona opened her vibrant blue eyes and her breath was caught just like that.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach and she let herself drown into this ocean of love and devotion and care and tenderness and everything that had made her fall in love with Arizona in the very first place.

“It’s alright babe,” Arizona smiled dozily, her voice still hoarse with sleep.

Arizona looped her arms around her waist, one hand lazily stroking her scalp while the other strayed under her pajamas top and rested on her lower back protectively.

Her hand came to stroke the pediatric surgeon’s cheek. “You’re perfect,” Amelia blurted out truthfully.

Arizona chuckled at Amelia’s bluntness. “I’m glad you think so,” she replied, amused.

Amelia’s good mood was certainly contagious and a beaming smile made its way unconsciously on Arizona’s lips. Arizona gently pushed the brunette hair that was curtaining her face behind her ears and she hooked her hand around Amelia’s neck to guide her lips towards hers.

The blonde kissed her and, as she felt her girlfriend’s thumb going back and forth on her cheek, she drove her tongue into Amelia’s mouth which made her groaned at the welcome intrusion. The brunette body sank further into hers, and the blonde could sense shivering skin under her fingertips.

The neurosurgeon pulled away out of breath and stayed close, their lips barely touching but not quite ready to disconnect just yet. “So fucking perfect. You have no idea how much I love you.”

She pulled Arizona into a searing kiss, trying to convey every single feeling she was experiencing towards her. Their relationship had been Amelia’s saving grace. Arizona and Sofia were her rocks, they were her reason to get up every morning and to fight the day ahead. They were the reason she wanted to come home at night, to keep the bottles and the oxy away, to try to be her better self every day. The reason she felt the happiest she had ever been in a long while.

And that’s when the brunette realized, there was no better time than the present. It was now or never. She broke the kiss and sat up, Arizona’s hands both wandering to her thighs to squeeze the strong muscles and gave Amelia a confused look at her sudden stop.

“I got you a little surprise,” Amelia said and Arizona raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Close your eyes,” the brunette instructed as she got up and retrieved her gift.

The blonde sat up against the headboard and extended her hands in front of her, waiting patiently until she felt Amelia resumed to her previous position and something small being placed into her palm’s center.

“Open them.”

She looked down and her mouth wide-opened when her eyes landed on a little black velvet box. She frowned deeply, confused and not wanting to jump on any conclusion too soon, she asked, “Amelia, what it that?”

Amelia smiled shyly at her, a thing that she hardly did. Amelia was bold and confident, and at times she could be open and vulnerable but shyness was a rare look on her. “Open it,” she said softly as she toyed with her hands nervously.

Her dark blue eyes were expressing nothing but hope and insecurity. Arizona looked back down and opened to box. It revealed a ring, along a few little words, “will you marry me?”

A wedding ring. Her heart skipped a few beats as she processed what was happening, she was left breathless. Amelia was proposing to her. _Her_ , Arizona Robbins. How insane was that?

The wedding ring was beautiful. It was a simple silver band, a single diamond in the middle, all in sobriety and discretion while still managing to stay elegant.

She had been awake for less than thirty minutes for God’s sake. She wasn’t ready for something that intense, yet, here she was speechless.

“You like? Derek helped me to choose it.”

Arizona could hear the doubt in her girlfriend’s voice. She wanted to speak but no word came out when her mouth opened and instead, she was left opening and closing her mouth several times.

The pediatric surgeon hadn’t realized she was crying until she felt soft hands cup her cheeks and push the tears away.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Amelia apologized, her mind was running a mile a minute and her mouth was word-vomiting, “I didn’t want you to feel cornered. You don’t have to say yes now, or at all even. I’d be a little upset if you say no but we could talk about it? Gosh, I’m so stupid! I should never have done that. It’s just, Der and I were walking every day by this jewelry store and every day, my eyes would linger on the wedding rings and eventually, I thought why not, you know? We talked about getting married a few times already and it’s something we both want one day, I sometimes call you wifey, we-“

Amelia was cut off by Arizona’s lips on her own. She let the blonde took control, as she didn’t know what the kiss meant or how she should react. Instead, she was just happy that her ramble had been cut short otherwise she feared she would have never stopped. Out of breath, the blonde pulled away and rested her forehead against Amelia’s.

“Shut up,” she said, her eyes were still closed and Amelia couldn’t make out if it was good shut up or a bad shut up. “Of course I’ll be your wife.”

“Really?” she asked with hopeful eyes and they watered too.

“Yes, you big idiot! I’d have to be crazy to not want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Thank God you said yes. I was trying to keep it together but I was really starting to lose it,” Amelia confessed and she pushed her tears away.

“Oh, that’s what you call keeping it together?” Arizona joked.

The neurosurgeon took the ring out, slipped it on the blonde’s ring finger and brought her hand up to her lips to kiss her palm.

“It’s perfect. I love you,” Arizona said, still dazed from the whole thing.

“I love you too.”

Amelia took Arizona’s chin and brought her closer, kissing her with all the love and care and despair she had accumulated since she had been gone.

One of the blonde’s hands slipped under the brunette’s pajamas top, the tips of her fingers soothingly caressing her lower back and Amelia couldn’t help the sigh of relax she let out. Arizona took advantage of that to ease her tongue in her partner’s mouth, which only made the brunette moaned again.

As her hands wandered higher, Amelia stopped them and gently pulled away. Arizona furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“I have another surprise for you,” she pecked her and got up to get her other gift.

Arizona chuckled when she saw the chocolate bar. “You got me Toblerone? From the airport?”

“That I did ma’am,” the brunette said and straddled back Arizona’s thighs. “Flowers are so over-rated,” she said playfully. “Also I bought it in case I didn’t have the gut to offer you the ring. And you know, they say chocolate can be as good as an orgasm for the brain and you haven’t had any in a whole week. Not from me at least.”

The blonde looped her arms around her neck and laughed. “I missed your bad jokes so much.”

“Only my jokes?” asked Amelia.

“Of course not,” Arizona kissed her. “Your gorgeous body too,” she flirted.

“Meh, you’re right. I’m pretty good eye-candy,” Amy conceded with a smirk.

Arizona kissed her again lovingly, whipping the smug grin off. She took a moment to look the neurosurgeon in the eyes, savoring the kindness and tenderness and love she found in them.

“Thank you, Amelia. I love my presents.”

“Am I the best wife ever or what?” The neurosurgeon goofed with a wide smile.


End file.
